


You're Comfortable

by Atiya_Blackcharm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are Confused, Fluff, Gen, I miss hugging my friends, I need hugs, Loki likes hugs, The Avengers - Freeform, but also very interested, physical comfort, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiya_Blackcharm/pseuds/Atiya_Blackcharm
Summary: Two times where someone got close to Loki and he really did not mind at all.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Naps on the Couch

The avengers were still a little wary of Loki. His attitude and threats of killing them didn’t help. Neither did Tony’s jabs at him and Thor’s brotherly affection. So when Loki laid on the couch book in hand none of them bother him, especially since he was usually crankier than usual when interrupted.

Everyone was eating or having some sort of conversation when Tess came into the room with a blanket and half asleep despite it being later in the day.

No one paid too much attention, that is until she made her way towards Loki on the couch. With no hesitation or time taken to think about her decision, Tess plopped down right on top of Loki, using his chest as a pillow. 

All eyes were on them.

Moving the book to the side Loki looked down at the figure on top of him that was falling asleep.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

Tess turned her head with her chin resting on his chest and looked at him with almost closed eyes. “ ‘m tired n you’re comfy” she slurred. Then turned her head back sideways onto his chest and fell asleep.

Loki looked at her sleeping form and after a second of silence moved the book back into his field of view and started reading again. No one said anything, too shocked or scared to break whatever the hell was going on with making a remark. They went back to whatever they were doing.

Attention diverted, none of them saw Loki’s smile and how one of his hands rested on Tess’s back.

\---------------------

Tess was not lying when she said he was comfortable and that she was tired. Tess was extremely comfortable laying on top of the God of Mischief.

Loki ran a bit cooler than most people which made sense considering he was a Frost Giant and she loved it, being a person that didn’t like being too warm while asleep. The sound of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep. And the pressure from the blanket, his legs at her sides, and his hand on her back was comforting making her feel like she was tucked away somewhere nice.

She was happy that she decided to lay on Loki. Her sleep drugged mind didn’t make the most logical decision when she plopped down on the god, risking his wrath at being interrupted and having his personal space invaded. But in the end, she had no energy to care. Loki was so very comfortable. 

\---------------

Loki found it funny that out of the group of superheroes that it was Tess who dared to do something that the others would never dream of doing.

He knew that the others avoided him and that they especially avoided him when he was on the couch reading a book. Having made it clear in the past that if anyone were to ever interrupt him reading that he would do something that had even made Thor a bit scared. 

When asked why Thor had simply said, “Listen to his warning, my friends”. When they saw him say this without a smile on his face, that only enforced their decision to leave him be whenever he went to the couch with a book in hand. 

So without having to worry about being interrupted he hadn’t expected the weight of Tess to suddenly appear on his chest making him breathe out a little harder than usual. And he definitely didn’t expect to see her with a blanket and simply rest her head on his chest with her eyes closed and nothing else.

When he had asked her his question he had assumed that Tess would realize who exactly she was laying on and scramble to get off. But her reply was simple, clearly she was tired and he happened to be comfortable. It made him pause and he just watched her go back to her previous position.

He wasn’t angry or annoyed though. In fact, seeing the way she laid on him without hesitation and her soft slurred words of him being comfortable, he felt a spark of warmth in his chest. With that, he made no move to remove Tess and went back to reading his book. 

A few hours passed and Loki was still reading and Tess was still sleeping on him. No one else was in the common area, the others had left a while ago not wanting to stay in his company. Although, they took longer than usual. 

Probably due to the fact that he still had their dear Tess still sleeping on him. But eventually, they left with the unsaid message from their eyes that if anything happened to Tess that he would suffer the consequences.

Not that he would have to though. Loki didn’t have a reason to do anything to Tess. Other than let her sleep on him. 

Although he didn't have to let her do that.

But he did anyway.

And he would probably do it again.


	2. In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh I came up with another idea and wanted to write more so here it is. Please excuse my lack of mission stuff. I'm here for comfort :p

The mission had not gone as planned. The hydra base that they went to seemed unthreatening but only moments after they landed they were already taking heavy fire. The intel they had gotten was wrong and now they were paying the price.

And throughout the whole mission Tess was all alone to witness it or at least hear it at the Avengers tower, powerless to do anything about it. She hadn’t even known there was a mission that day until she noticed that everyone was gone. 

And when she went down to ask Jarvis or maybe Tony in the situation room that they had Jarvis let her know what was going on. Feeling stressed out not knowing anything she asked to be patched into their comms, not to say anything to them but at least here what was going on.

At first the sound of each of their voices was reassuring even the sarcastic tone that Loki would speak with the the others. Until she heard gunfire, explosions, and the uneasy tone of her friends that were unprepared.

It only got worse when there was a massive explosion and all that she was left with standing alone in the cold situation room was silence.

“Wha- What happened!? Where are they? Are they okay!?” she asked, lips trembling at the thought of them hurt or dead.

Jarvis attempted to see what the problem was but the comms were down, there was no response from any of the team members. No relieved sighs to be heard or sarcastic jokes about being alive. Just silence.

And they didn’t return at their planned time.

Tess waited in the dark staring at the door she expected and wanted them to come through at any second. She skipped dinner not wanting to miss when they would come back…if they came back.

She didn’t know what she would do if they didn’t. She knew everyone thought of the Avengers as above human, people who always seemed to get back up and defeat whatever they were facing. 

But she knew better.

She knew about all their close calls, about how sometimes after a hard mission one of them was being wheeled in to the medbay minutes from bleeding out or being past the point of the help. Despite all their powers and abilities they were still humans. Their lives, always at risk whenever they went out for a mission.

Ad people died all the time from the simplest of things so why would the Avengers be any different.

Stuck in her mind she didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, but at the first sight of someone in the dark followed by more figures she ran forward and hugged one of them as tightly as if they would slip from her fingers any second

\-----------------------------------------------

Loki was not happy to be going on this mission. 

He'd rather stay in the tower reading a book. Tess had just let him borrow one of her favorite books “The Alchemist” by Paulo Coelho the other day and he wanted to read it.

Of course today was the day that the Avengers decided to go bring down another damn Hydra base. Practically every month another one popped up that they had to go check out. And Loki who was deemed as not a threat was being wrangled in to come join these missions. Thor had even congratulated him when he came on the first one a few weeks ago, saying something along the lines of having new brothers in arms. And although he was happy to not be imprisoned in the tower he really would rather be there instead of here.

Especially since the shooting started.

Apparently the amazing Tony Stark was given outdated information from Shield regarding the hydra base that they were only a few hundred yards from. Nothing in that information said anything about long range weapons. They had barely gotten to breathe easily for a few moments before being under fire.

All the while Loki was being subjected to listening to yelling from Captain America and Iron Man from the comms. Loki did what he could and the others did too.

So they kept fighting and coordinating attacks when there was suddenly a huge explosion and When Loki asked what happened in the comms there was no response.

Turns out it was an emp so the comms were off-line, luckily Iron Man’s suit was still working since Tony had long figured out a defense against an emp a long time ago.

Without the comms it took longer for them to come up with a plan and take down the base. But in the end they managed, probably with a bit more scrapes and bruises but everyone was fine. 

None of them were aware of the worrying Tess back in the tower. And none of them in a hurry to get back to the tower, too tired to rush.

So when they got back to the tower it was much later than they planned, all of them just wanting to take a shower, maybe eat something and collapse into their beds.

Loki was the first one to enter the tower, eager to get away from the grumbling Avengers. He had just taken a few steps when, in the dark, he saw a figure run towards him and then found himself in someone's arms. And they held on tightly.

When someone finally turned on the lights Loki looked down to see that it was Tess who was holding him so close. He could hear her mumbling about ‘I’m so glad you're okay. I was so worried about everyone’

The other Avengers walked past him, sparing a glance to the girl hugging him, small smiles appearing on their faces but no one making a comment about it.

Probably too tired.

Seeing as Tess wasn't going to let go anytime soon Loki slowly placed his arms around her too. Squeezing her and assuring her that he was ‘completely fine’.

She pulled her face away from where she had it hidden in his chest and looked up at him, “You promise you're okay?”

Loki sighed, “Yes darling I am fine, wouldn’t you rather check up on the others. I imagine it wasn't me who you wanted to hold so closely.”

Tess huffed and squeezed him tighter, “Sure I didn’t know it was you when I grabbed you but that doesn't matter. I saw that the others were fine and like I said before, you’re comfortable”

Loki smiled at her pouty face, “Alright if you insist” and he squeezed her tighter and squeezed her face against his chest again.

Tess giggled but didn’t stop her from still hugging him tightly.

He rested his head on top of hers. He was reminded of when his mother used to hug him as a little boy and how once he grew taller he was able to rest his head on hers like she had done years ago.

His heart ached at the thought but when he heard Tess giggle again the ache lessened. It felt nice being held so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know if there will be more chapters of this, but if I suddenly come up with a new idea of an interaction between Tess and Loki it will be added here.

**Author's Note:**

> COVID has got me messed up from not being able to be close with my friends so I wrote this to deal with it :p


End file.
